


como un juego de niños

by viccxes



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, no sé qué hago de mi vida pero este barco va a toda vela y yo no me bajo, p/d cualquier gasto en insulina corre por cuenta de los pencos quedan avisados, patrocinada por la intensidad de agorey a las 4am, turefugiobola, un poco de agoney siendo el rey de desquiciarnos también hay, y el encoñamiento mutuo de los dos pencos que no puede faltar, y ya está
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viccxes/pseuds/viccxes
Summary: Supo inmediatamente después de decirlo que con esa simple frase desataría el caos.Y le gustaba.





	como un juego de niños

**Author's Note:**

> realmente es un plot twist que lo primero que publico de estos dos sea un one shot que escribí en dos días –más tiempo del que amerita también lo digo– y no otros 2 con los que vengo dando vueltas desde hace un mes, pero Agoney Hernández Morales de Adeje decidió tener una noche intensita (para bien, gracias) y no encontré otra manera de manejarlo que hundirme más en el pozo y escribir esto
> 
> espero que les guste, jo 
> 
> (por cierto que no soy de España así que si alguna expresión o algo suena rara sepan disculparme –y si me lo dejan saber todavía mejor!!)

_A " Tu refugio" me la aprendí en directo._

Supo inmediatamente después de decirlo que con esa simple frase desataría el caos.

Y le gustaba.

Agoney jamás ha encontrado diversión en mentir, nunca ha sido alguien que pueda vanagloriarse de mentir bien, pero si hay un juego que le encanta y se le da muy, pero muy bien, es decir verdades a medias y entre líneas.

Existe un cierto morbo en saber que puede ofrecer una pieza del puzzle y quedarse con aquellas que le darían sentido, una cierta sensación de poder en tener la absoluta certeza de que es el único dueño de la historia completa, y un entretenimiento sin fin en ver el mar de especulaciones que ocasiona y las mil maneras distintas en que descubre que se puede atar cabos a raíz de una misma situación. Es divertido cuando aciertan, y es divertido cuando no, porque de ambas maneras nunca sabrán quién tiene razón a menos que  _él_  lo quiera. Suena como un juego macabro pero él no lo ve así; después de todo, jamás lo ha usado para hacer daño a nadie y nunca lo haría. A su modo de verlo, es tan simple como un juego de niños, como guardar un secreto inocente del que te sientes orgulloso de ser parte mientras que otros no, aunque realmente no te otorgue ningún beneficio. 

Es más divertido desde que en su juego participan  _miles_  de personas, pendientes de lo que dice, de lo que hace, y con quién. Y más divertido aún si el secreto en cuestión pertenece a dos, y ambos deciden jugarlo juntos.

Por esta razón suelta esa frase y sonríe, porque sabe que puede entrar a  _Twitter_ más tarde y leer el impacto de lo que dijo, entretenerse imaginando lo que otros imaginan, y morderse el labio para ahogar una risa cuando alguien se acerca en gran parte a la verdad, y que aún así, por muy cerca que lleguen, nunca —y esto lo sabe—,  _jamás_ , van a ser capaces de saber con exactitud a qué se refiere, ni lo que ocurrió, ni mucho menos, en este caso, el calor que le recorría el cuerpo esa tarde de sábado en la habitación de Raoul. 

-

—Mantén los ojos en mí, que sino me pongo nervioso.

No sabe para qué Raoul le pide eso.  _C_ _omo si hubiera manera de_ no _mantener los ojos en ti, idiota_ , piensa, pero aún así Agoney asiente, para que no queden dudas, y porque quiere que Raoul se apure y poder escuchar lo que sea que vaya a cantar  _ya_.

(Para estar siempre tan cerca a veces siente que no escucha su voz lo suficiente, y la echa de menos de una forma que nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría echar de menos la voz del chiquillo de veinte años que tanto lo sacaba de quicio cuando recién lo conoció. Si a ese Agoney él le dijera ahora mismo que la de Raoul es de sus voces favoritas en todo el mundo no se lo podría creer.)

Raoul esboza una pequeña sonrisa de lado, y con una última mirada en su dirección coloca los dedos sobre el teclado y toca la primera nota, seguida de una voz tan suave como un susurro.

 _No hay nada mejor que desearte_  
_Eres como el sol caliente, y yo soy marte_

Una parte de Agoney quiere reírse. ¿No era esta la canción por la que había fallado a una nación? Raoul seguramente lo sabía, si siempre se enteraba de todo. _Será cabrón,_ dice por dentro y, sin embargo, la risa le muere en la garganta al ver que Raoul tiene los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera trasladado a vivir de un segundo a otro al espacio entre las teclas y a los silencios entre verso y verso. 

 _Nunca es suficiente, nunca sé corresponderte_  
_Pero no hay nada más bello que intentarlo mil veces_

Agoney advierte en la voz de Raoul una dulzura que hasta ese momento le era desconocida, una profundidad especial que en algún lado de su pecho sabe que está ahí  _por él_ , si la forma en que el otro levanta la mirada del instrumento un segundo y la fija en sus ojos indica algo, y su corazón da mil vueltas que espera que su expresión no delate.

 _Soy desordenado cuando quiero_  
_No recogeré los besos que dejé anoche en tu cuello_  
_Somos un desastre pero es cierto, nos queremos_  
_Si pasas por mi lado aún se congela el tiempo_

La risa de hace unos segundos se le escurre finalmente entre los labios cuando el rubio pronuncia el primer verso levantando la barbilla en su dirección y con una sonrisa que le llega hasta los ojos, y Agoney se cubre el rostro con las manos cuando Raoul se encoge levemente de hombros al llegar al tercero. Porque sí, porque llevan desde que se conocen siendo el desastre más grande del mundo, un sinsentido que de alguna manera se arreglaron para hacer funcionar y que, de la nada, se convierta en el rompecabezas mejor pensado de la historia. 

_Quién me iba a decir a mí que todo esto existiría_

_Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame que yo te ayudo_  
_Aguantémonos la vida, te recuerdo si lo olvidas_  
_Que hemos crecido peleando y sin quererlo nos gustamos_  
_Cuántas cosas han pasado y ya no hay miedo de decir_  
_Te amo_  
_Te amo_

Y en ese momento lo entiende, por fin. 

La razón por la que esta canción  _debía_  ser su favorita.

La razón por la que Raoul está cantándosela – _dedicándosela_ – ahora mismo.

Y es que cada palabra que sale de la boca del catalán es un trozo de su historia, una pieza del puzzle que han ido construyendo juntos desde la primera vez que sus miradas se toparon con la otra —con la consecuente espinilla en el pecho de saber que había  _algo_ en esa persona que los atraía entre sí como un planeta a su órbita; un recordatorio sutil pero punzante de que  _no podían_ ser indiferentes el uno del otro, por mucho que así lo quisieran. 

Agoney sabe que si existe una única constante en todo aquello que constituye su historia con Raoul es la incesante necesidad de estar en el radar del otro, y la inevitable contraparte a esa necesidad que nacía en el capricho de mantener tanta distancia como fuera posible. 

Parecía como si desde siempre hubieran estado sujetos a un hilo que, aunque invisible, lo suficientemente palpable y magnético como para guiarlos hasta un final en el que no tenían más remedio que colisionar. 

_(Hemos crecido peleando...)_

El canario recuerda nítidamente aquellos momentos en los que le evitaba la mirada, en los que la simple voz del  _niñato pijo_  hablando se le hacía tan insoportable como el más enervante de los ruidos, y cómo deseaba que no lo cogieran, que quedara a medio camino, que no tuviera que  _aguantarlo_  —y a la vez recuerda cómo a veces, sin darse cuenta y en sus momentos de mayor inseguridad, buscaba silenciosamente la mirada del rubio con la esperanza de encontrar ese brillo de validación, de  _admiracion_ , que había descubierto en algún momento y que esa misma noche lo había dejado dando vueltas en la cama en contra de su voluntad, intentando retorcerlo hasta sacarle el más mínimo significado, mientras se cuestionaba a sí mismo por qué siquiera le importaba tanto; recuerda reproducir más tarde en su mente palabras dichas por el otro en un almuerzo, una cena, o en el autobús, y preguntarse  _por qué coño_  su timbre de voz parecía aferrársele como humo de cigarrillo entre las de todo el resto, y sobre todo por qué le resultaba mucho menos molesta que hacía horas atrás; y, más que nada, recuerda con la fuerza de un huracán la presión que sentía en el pecho la noche en que definitivamente sabrían quiénes entraban a la Academia, una presión que no lo abandonó ni siquiera al ser el primero en saber que estaba dentro, y que persistió hasta el segundo en el que escuchó que  _Raoul_ también lo estaba, y que lo impulsó sin su permiso a ser el primero en abrazarlo con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara. 

_(Y sin quererlo nos gustamos...)_

Agoney nunca ha sabido señalar el momento en que cruzaron la línea que separaba el desagrado de la amistad, el momento en que sus eternos piques dejaron de ser una manera de echarse cosas en cara y se volvieron una forma de reírse juntos, de desafiarse sin un fin concreto más que el de sacar una reacción del otro. Piensa que quizás es porque fue ocurriendo muy de a poco, o quizás porque realmente esa línea siempre fue más delgada de lo que ambos querían ver, más entrecruzada y difusa de lo que en algún momento se animaban a admitir.

Solo sabe que en algún punto ya era  _natural_ preocuparse por el otro, querer su atención y permitirse pedirla, darse palabras y gestos de aliento, admirarse mutuamente, y sabe que una vez pasados ese punto no tardaron en volverse naturales también los toques por debajo de la mesa, los besos en la sien, las mejillas, el cuello, hasta que un día se atrevieron a llegar hasta los labios —y desde ahí, a cualquier lugar que les quedara al alcance, sin excusas, sin miedos—, las noches de escabullirse en la cama del otro, y las palabras y promesas que ya solo podían decirse en voz baja y con la luz apagada.

Porque al fin y al cabo siempre se trató de ellos. _Raoul y Agoney. Agoney y Raoul._ Enemigos, amigos, amantes, no importaba. Desde un principio habían sido todo aquello junto, y mucho más. Ambos lo sabían.

 _Dejas que me enfade como un niño_  
_Sabes que no voy a irme, sólo soy feliz contigo_  
_Tú tienes lo tuyo, sé que escondes tus manías_  
_Me gusta cuando bailas, sin saber que alguien te mira_

La voz del catalán continúa resonando y esparciéndose por la habitación en olas de calidez y esa serenidad tan suya, y el color rosáceo del atardecer ya comienza a filtrarse por el cristal dotando todo de un aire casi de ensueño, cuando de repente Raoul le hace un gesto indicándole que vaya a sentarse a su lado.

Agoney no tarda ni un segundo.

 _Pones cinco veces las alarmas_  
_Y vuelves a dormirte, no te importa si te llaman_  
_Dejas el café a medias y siempre lo termino_  
_Y cuando dejas un recado, yo siempre me olvido_

_Quién te iba a decir a ti, que todo esto ocurriría_

Raoul deja de tocar, y fija su vista en él, con la cara algo sonrosada, y los ojos brillándole de pura emoción.

—Venga Ago, tú conmigo.

Agoney solo puede sonreír mientras siente cómo se le humedecen los ojos, y comienza a cantar con él las palabras que ya se le han quedado grabadas a fuego. 

 _Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame que yo te ayudo_  
_Aguantémonos la vida, te recuerdo si lo olvidas_  
_Que hemos crecido peleando y sin quererlo nos gustamos_  
_Cuántas cosas han pasado y ya no hay miedo de decir_

Se hace el silencio y ambos se miran, y hay algo que traspasa desde su mirada a la de Raoul y viceversa que expresa cosas que es muy pronto para decir en voz alta, pero que saben que están ahí, tan reales y latentes y verdaderas como el beso en el que se funden luego. 

—Mira si eres moñas, idiota — suelta Agoney una vez que se separan, dejando salir una pequeña risa ahogada mientras se limpia las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—Pues mira tú quién habla, llorón — responde Raoul, al tiempo que le da un suave codazo, antes de envolverlo en sus brazos. — A ver si vuelves a responder que tu favorita es _Saturno._

–

Su parte favorita del juego es esta:

Saber que, con detalles mínimos, puede hacer de su historia un secreto a voces, y compartirlo con aquellos que con el tiempo y tras una cantidad justa de dudas ha aprendido finalmente que sí, que están ahí por él, y por Raoul, y _por los dos,_ sin que ninguna de esas opciones cancele la otra.

Y es por eso que esa misma noche, como si haber hablado de esa canción — _la_ canción— frente a miles de personas, sabiendo lo que ese simple acto desataría, y haber dicho que se la aprendió _en directo_ no fuera suficiente, decide subir un trozo de vídeo que grabó el catalán desde el asiento copiloto del coche noches atrás, cuando aún estaba ahí con él, y Raoul había decidido que la calle vacía desplegándose frente a ellos y las altas horas de la madrugada cayéndoles encima eran un escenario ideal para escuchar la maldita canción de los cojones que gracias a él le cala hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Lo hace porque le divierte, porque lo emociona, porque lo echa de menos.

Y porque encuentra un soplo de libertad en la certeza de que al momento que dicho vídeo sea visto por una, por diez, o por mil personas la gran mayoría de ellas sabrán qué significa, aunque jamás lleguen a imaginarse hasta qué punto.

(Y porque, después de todo, siempre se le ha dado bien decir verdades a medias y entre líneas.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> por si quizás quieren verme tener 2784 breakdowns al día por los pencos y ese tipo de cosas soy [viccxes](https://twitter.com/viccxes) también en twitter
> 
> ahora sí hasta luego y gracias por leer ♡


End file.
